


I've got my love to keep me warm | Samifer AU

by senaytje2



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute Kids, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Happy, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 11:17:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1816663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senaytje2/pseuds/senaytje2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has been thrown out of his poor family and has been travelling from his home over to Chicago. There he meets a kind and wealthy man called Luke (Lucifer) who intends on offering to share his apartement with him, so he can shelter. He accepts, and a bond starts to form. Sam learns alot from life, from Luke, that he has two kids but that they only come to visit him a few times in a month. Nevertheless, even though Sam once has an ache in his heart, he's got Luke's love to keep him warm...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've got my love to keep me warm | Samifer AU

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This is a story with chapters! Bookmark immediately if you wanna keep following this story! <3

 

 

 

>   
>    
>    
>    
>  _Sam has been thrown out of his poor family and has been travelling from his home over to Chicago. There he meets a kind and wealthy man called Luke (Lucifer) who intends on offering to share his apartement with him, so he can shelter. He accepts, and a bond starts to form. Sam learns alot from life, from Luke, that he has two kids but that they only come to visit him a few times in a month. Nevertheless, even though Sam once has an ache in his heart, he's got Luke's love to keep him warm..._  
> 

A cold night into the middle of the night of Chicago, old classic love music is playing as some couples are sitting into the car, kissing and watching the stars above them. A tall kid, about twenty seven years old, walked down the side of the road, his chin perfectly buried into his coat as a fresh breeze almost blew him away. Despite the cars that were passing, he stopped a short time and looked up, the stars beneath him just remaining magnificence.  
  
He smiled up and hummed along the jazz song that currently wandered through the whole city,  before getting back onto his path. After getting thrown out of his family for being the last loved one, he had been walking around for at least a day. All he had received, was a bit of money and a piece of bread. It wasn't enough, but that didn't meant he was going to die right there into the cold -- well, maybe. But he was a strong kid, had many dreams he still wanted to accomplish.  
  
He stopped five minutes and sucked in a deep breath, the cold air bringing goose bumps onto his arms even through the coat he wore. The kid let his bag drop onto the ground as he fell with his back against the dirty alley wall and slid down. Being a stranger in this foreign city, felt weird. He knew nothing about anything here, meanwhile at any time he could starve himself to death. He wasn't hungry yet though, but sooner or later he would hear the sound of his stomach growling, pleading after something to fill himself up.  
  
The tall kid shivered as he breathed in the cold air, and looked up at the night sky. He just wished to lay into a nice warm and cozy bed, snoring lightly like a cat sleeping on the soft carpet in front of the fire place. His eyes shone, the stars focused into his hazels as suddenly, he heard the sound of a miscellany of laughing people out of the distance. The melody of joy came from a building around the corner, and he knew it was; because once he turned his head -- he could see a couple of people around a table out of the huge window.  
  
Actually, to be more specific, it was a table full of men. It wasn't a kindred, just a table of friendship. Well, it could be a family, ofcourse. It's just what it looked like. But that's not what intrigued him the most at that moment, but of getting in there and the thought of the expected welcoming warmth covering his skin once he would enter that casino. He licked his pink, cold kitten lips softly before taking a hold of his back pack and pulling himself up in an instant.  
  
As he walked down the empty street, the music faded away through the large metropolis, and his feet paused in front of the building. On top of the building there were big sized letters saying **Chicago's Casino.**   He sucked in a deep breath, the air filling his nostrils before entering without a word.  
  
One small hesitant footstep was placed onto the marble floor, and his ears were suddenly disturbed by loud conversations mixed through each other, with a couple of chuckles here and there. The rough atmosphere made the tall boy curious as he blinked, and decided to let himself get attracted to the welcoming heat and the demeanor of pride from everyone. While taking a few glances of the activities present and the rich decorated looking café, the boy approached the bar that was in the middle of the huge room. He dropped his bag gingerly onto the ground and sat onto a stool as his eyes darted to the bartender who came along with a smile and leant over, “What may your order be tonight, sir?”  
  
The tall boy maintained a smile in response, faltering a bit in the process. “I'd like to take a lemonade, please.” He said gratefully as the man nodded happily and rapidly took a glass, filling it with delicious succulent liquid that the tall boy was craving for. Just the thought of letting it run into his mouth and take the drought feeling away from his throat...The remaining drops of saliva into his mouth almost rolled down his chin, but the bartender came back soon with the delicious looking drink and handed it over to him.  
  
The man told the boy how much he had to pay -- but as he decided to take out his wallet, his eyes widened in surprise. Where the hell did it go? He had lost it. Well, then he was kinda into an awkward situation where he didn't know what to do anymore. His hazel brown eyes looked up as he turned into full puppy mode and he licked his lips nervously. The bartender cocked his eyebrow up, impatiently waiting.  
  
“I'm sorry, I don't think I--”  
  
“Take it on my money,” An unfamiliar voice made the boy jump onto his stool and turn to the person next to him. It was a man, and he wore a smile -- a very...elegant smile that warmed the boy's heart forthwith. He had smooth blonde hair, and had a feature that he instantly stopped for. His eyes. They were the most lightest blue he'd ever encountered in his entire life before, and they were just simply... _delightful._ “I won the money anyway. It isn't really of a big deal as I come here practically every night.”  
  
“Oh.” The tall boy flushed red and looked at the glass, leaving the eyes of the man who just paid his drink. “Thankyou, kindly...”  
  
“Please, don't mention it. Surprising people by my acts of kindness is kinda my hobby sometimes. I have my moments where I totally feel grateful to be gifted. It's an honor, actually.” He said in a soft tone. The happiness that he preserved made the brown haired boy feel bad inside, because even him didn't know how to smile anymore. Even though he had made it to this city - it didn't mean he was going to find a home and live an immediate happy after life, married with kids and a house...no. He did want to, ofcourse. But it was just too complex. The man who had paid his drink earlier, was still standing next to him. He expected him to leave, but he actually didn't. In contrary, he actually introduced himself... “My name is Luke Milton.”  
  
He turned back to take a glance of the man, not because he forgot how he looked like but -- just because he appreciated the view of him, for some weird reason. Oh, _god_. What is happening...? His cheeks were tinted into a bright shade of red, and he slightly started to transpire under the thick layers of fabric he wore. Well, you may say it was just a coat, but it was more than that. Under the brown leather jacket, he had a dirty T-shirt on, completely ripped and he also had a long, dirty pink infinity scarf around his neck which kept him warm during the days where he was walking through the freezing air in the city. It was convenient, but maybe a bit exaggerated after all.  
  
“You're kinda coy, so I'm reckoning that you're not from Chicago...right?” His blue eyes were lifted up and down his body as if he was slightly studying Sam  with his mind. The tall boy gulped and let his lips part, gaining no inspiration to talk back to the man. So, he remained silent instead. How would he know that Sam wasn't from Chicago...? Maybe it was obvious, because of how poorly he was dressed. But it wasn't Sam's flaw for all he knows, because that's just how he was raised up; in a poor family.  
  
The man chuckled lightly, “Not of a big talker, huh?” He said as a twinkle formed into both his eyes, “Well, it doesn't bother me. But I see alot of affliction into your eyes, which means that you probably have been travelling a bit around but with certain exhaustion and an empty hole into your heart. Tell me -- did something horrible happen to you?”  
  
Sam wanted to let it all out, pour it off of his heart, but he was shy. The man was practically pushing past his limits, but it was okay. He could deal with, even though he just met him and he actually nearly knew every single detail about Sam by just looking at his facial expression. _  
  
You're not from Chicago...right?_  
  
No, sir. I'm not...  
  
_I see alot of affliction and sorrow into your eyes, which probably means that you have been travelling a bit around but carrying a certain amount of exhaustion with you as an empty hole in your stomach creates a catastrophic apocalypse into your heart. Tell me -- did something horrible happen to you?  
  
_ I--yes, alot of horrible things happened. But I would rather not have a conversation about it, sir.  
  
“Look, kid.” The man said, “You may not trust me, I'm aware of that. I mean, we've just met! But what are the odds? Alot could occur, you know. I could be a complete stranger...a rapist, a kidnapper. But whether you trust me or not, involves a choice you have to make. So if you want me to leave, then that's fine. I will if you want me to.” He said in a more lower voice that send a thrill through Sam's body. “Excuse my wise words. I tend to be very talkative which certain people cannot tolerate. I can exaggerate alot with my quotes and it leaves some petrified.”  
  
Sam's body tensed into his chair, his hazel brown eyes twinkling but still being shy. Talking to somebody, wasn't supposed to feel this good. But the hole he once felt started to slowly repair itself piece by piece. Sam's mind was still blank, and he hadn't said much to the man yet. It wasn't that he didn't like this random person or anything, but everytime he wanted to speak up to say something -- he just couldn't. Didn't know if it was the right moment, and just wavers unsteadily on place.  
  
“I sincerely hope I didn't scare you off.” Luke whispered, furrowing his eyebrows lightly. Sam's head shot up and he violently shook his head.  
  
“No--it's fine.” He spoke up in a vulnerable but secure voice that left the man pinned onto the ground, eyes a bit wider than before. “Interacting with strangers may not be my number one top thing to do, but I could get used to it. I've experienced indeed horrible things the other day, and I have been travelling--actually, walking a long way to arrive here specifically and--”  
  
He paused, his lips still parted and waiting to procceed his last sentences. But something stopped him...  
  
“Wait, why am I telling you all this?” Sam lightly chuckled and shook his head. “I'm sorry but I shouldn't be telling you any of this. Most of my previous memories are bad and I'd like not to remember any of them.”  
  
Luke smiled and nodded with understandability, leaning with his arm against the bar. “I comprehend that. Do what you choose for your own safety, because only that is worth it. But you should really change your clothes--which I'm saying with all due respect. But to let you know a fact; Chicago is filled with wealthy bastards and people who are well organised with business. I suggest you to buy something else.”  
  
“Look, sir--”  
  
“Luke.”  
  
“ _Luke._ ” Sam emphasized as if it irritated him. Luke smirked amusingly, wetting his lips with his tongue. “I know what Chicago is, and I don't need help with any of these _still interesting_ facts. I'll get out of it on my own...” He said in a sort of a hiss, but remained kind. Even though he said he would get out of it on his own, it actually wasn't true. Because, what did Sam need to do? He was lost in this foreign city, stuck in the middle of the Earth with nothing left by his side to support him or take care of him. He had lied to Luke, and lying wasn't the best idea at the moment but - he's a stranger! Sam doesn't even know the man, so he wouldn't take risks for a joke.  
  
Luke's smirk grew wider, almost as if he recognized Sam's lost and distraughtful looking face. “Are you sure you're not as bewildered as you look right now?” He demanded questioningly, and Sam sighed deeply.  
  
“Fine, I'm lost!” He admitted edgily to the man, “I honestly do not know where to offload myself anymore. But there you go with you answer, I'm just not feeling very well...”  
  
“You don't have any shelter to stay at?” Luke said in a sort of surprised and small voice. The ache on Sam's heart grew and it hurt alot. His family wasn't even the best that ever happened to him meanwhile he was into a desperate need of returning back and being held by someone. They hated him, but why exactly? He didn't know, and didn't want to... “You should find one quick, permanently. It's not safe out there on the streets, and I'm not just joking around.”  
  
Sam was practically fuming inside, “I don't know where...”  
  
Luke licked his lips, blue eyes softly focused thoughtfully at Sam who was looking down at his fiddling and twitching fingers. “Then stay at mine.”  
  
Sam paused with every movement, his pupils dilated. He felt a sudden spark, and heat between his tighs. “W-what...?” He whispered, acting half confused. But he understood Luke correctly, and what he was offering -- but why?  
  
“What...did you say?”  
  
“I said that you could stay at my place.” Luke ruffled his blonde hair, his smirk dropping slightly which meant he was getting serious. Sam blinked quietly, lips parted. “Don't get alarmed, darling. It was just an offer...but I comprehend just fine if you're denying. I would assure you that I'm not a stalker, but ofcourse that's hard to believe.” He chuckled lightly, his voice mixed through the conversations around the bar. “But, oh well...like I said earlier, it involves a choice that you have to make. Think of what could happen if you chose the wrong path, and see what you want your future to be like.”  
  
“I want my future to be cheerful, with a warm place to stay at-”  
  
“And as I interrupt you again; I've got all of that. A home that's completely warmed up, except for the attic but that's fine. I wouldn't let you sleep in that place anyways--that's just sick. Oh uhm, ofcourse that is if you were accepting my offer.”  
  
“Then where would you let me sleep?”  
  
“What do you say about my bed? - all for yourself, just to inform you.”  
  
“You would have to sleep on the sofa...”  
  
“Oh, but I don't mind. Aslong as you're safe, that's the main subject that encircles our conversation here.” Luke smiled heart-warmingly kind towards Sam, his eyes shining with true  “It's not about me...it's about _you_.”  
  
“How can it be about _me_ when you'd have to sleep out of your bed and let some _strange_ kid that you accepted as your company to sleep into _your_ bed?” Sam questioned and lifted his eyebrows. Luke sucked in a deep breath, and then chuckled when the kid kept staring at him as if he was waiting for an answer. Sam's face now contained a look of confusion, as his head was carefully tilted to the side. “Why are you laughing at me?”  
  
"I'm not laughing at you, kid." The man couldn't stop chuckling and Sam kept on being bewildered, "I'm laughing at the fact that you're so worried about everything. I mean, yes it's an understanding situation that it's kind of shocking at first to have a guy offering the comfort of his own home - but, it's a good thing, right?" Sam had to smile for no reason. Maybe because Luke's happiness and kindness were both so contagious that it occured to him to, a bit. Oh what a wonder, what a miracle... They had been debating with each other about strangers, but it kinda didn't feel like that anymore. The more they talked, the less the ache kept pressure onto Sam's heart. And also, the more they got to know each other better, the more Sam began to understand that Chicago was actually a nice place to be at. And Luke, well, he's a sympathic man. He took risks but like Sam kept locked into his mind; that were choices _he_ had to make. Not somebody else.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I never got your name...?"  
  
"It's...Sam... _just_ Sam." Sam responded and nodded. Once his eyes caught the man's face again, he saw a smile plastered onto his face. But this time, his teeth were showing -- and jesus, too much white. "But my brother used to call Sammy."  
  
"I'm sorry. Did your brother pass away recently?"  
  
"What -- no!" Sam hissed and shook his head abruptly in return. "No, what makes you think that?"  
  
"Well, you conjugated the verb use and said _used_ \-- so I assumed something had happened to him." Luke said and bit his lip, and the silence fell between them. “I'm sorry, shouldn't have asked such a question anyway. But, tell me something Sammy; I need your consent right now, quick, because...you know. I've gotta go back to my apartement in a few minutes or so...just to get my work finished for tomorrow. I don't like acting impatient in front of anyone, it would seem a bit...rude?” He smiled at Sam and furrowed his eyebrows, as if he was comtemplating whether it was the right word or not. “Whatever...we'll just stick with it. Here is the deal I shall repeat. If you accept my offer and become my 'roomate' , you'll eventually get to a somewhat decent start in life. I will give you a friendly advantage in the house, you won't have to pay a part of the electricity and the water use, nor any of the food I will be cooking for you. Though, you have to take care of certain specific chores in the house when I'm not around. But...if you deny everything I'm offering, then I guess that's that. No harm done, and I'll leave now.”  
  
Sam sighed deeply, squinting his eyes as he watched Luke looking down at his watch as if he was suddenly in a hurry. Well...it was a complex decision. If he chose the wrong thing, he'd be doomed, literally. No food, no water, no shelter...just a cold wind which won't recomfort his needs. Sam wanted to shelter somewhere so he could live a little longer, and Luke was giving him a chance -- a man he had met like only twenty minutes ago, was very much insisting on it. So what were the odds? He was a nice person, the kindest Sam had  ever came across into his entire life, to be honest. So he had no other choice...It was between dying, or living. And ofcourse, it was going to be living.  
  
“I'm coming with.” He finally responded and Luke looked up from his watch, eyes filled with something that Sam couldn't explain once he was able to take a short view of his features to even notice it. The man smiled, and nodded towards the door without a word escaping his lips. Sam and him left the wealthy Casino building to walk a few hundred meters until they arrived at his apartement. Luke and him had a conversation during their walk together, about Chicago and about Sam's issues. Luke understood the kid, and didn't judge him for it. He told Sam it was all going to be fine, and that there was no rush in order to live a happy life. And Sam had learned something new too, that Luke had quoted again with his wise words.  
  
_There will never be a happy ever after life._

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This is a story with chapters! Bookmark immediately if you wanna keep following this story! <3


End file.
